Le Jour d'amour
Le Jour d'amour is episode eighteen of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on February 14, 1997. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Stephen Langford. Plot Urkel hosts three Valentine's Day stories. The first story is First Love, it involves 3J and Richie vying for the affections of Kelsey Webster, Maxine’s niece. When Richie decides to drop out, she decides that he's a far better gentleman than 3J would ever be. Next in True Love, Eddie sings a song that cleared any misunderstanding that Greta had with his ex-girlfriend from high school, Oneisha. Then in Lasting Love, Harriette accuses Carl for being cheap in buying her the same gifts every year. He makes up for it by enlisting the help of 3J and Richie to make a new Valentine's Day card and he buys an uneaten chocolate box. Finally, Urkel himself gets his own Valentine's Day gift in the form of Myra dressed up as Cupid in a Polka outfit. Synopsis Steve Urkel hosts three Valentine's Day stories First Love, True Love and Lasting Love. Urkel introduces First Love, involving 3J and Richie vying for the affections of Maxine's niece, Kelsey. First Love The story involves 3J and Richie competing with each other for the affections of Kelsey Webster, Maxine’s niece. However, Richie decides to drop out thinking he couldn't win her with his adopted cousin. 3J does a hip-hop dance while Richie sang Sugar Sugar by The Archies. 3J insults Richie for picking that song. On the back porch, Kelsey revealed that she found 3J very rude in saying mean things to Richie and refused to make him: her Valentine, when he asked her. She also tells Richie that she likes him being a gentleman and also like the fact he meant the things he said. He asks to be her Valentine and she agrees. Urkel is impressed with how smart Kelsey is and introduces "True Love". Steve mentions that Eddie and Greta have been dating for 2 years. However, Eddie's about to face temptation in the form of an old high school flame. If he can resist temptation, he can prove his undying love for Greta. True Love It involved Eddie and Greta going on a double date with Stefan and Laura at Cafe Java. During that time, his old high school sweetheart, Oneisha, who happens to be working there as a waitress, begins remorselessly flirting with him. Greta is jealous and accuses Eddie of harboring old feelings for her. She breaks up with him even when he explained himself. Stefan and Laura heads to the barista to order their drinks. Eddie decides to head on the stage and began singing a song that he wrote for Greta which cleared up any misunderstanding that she had with Oneisha and how much he truly loves her more every day. When Oneisha appears with their drinks, Greta mentioned Eddie singing a love song he wrote for her. She admits it so and leaves bitterly as he continued singing his heart for Greta. Even that made Urkel cry out for a moment. He then recovers long enough to introduced the last segment in "Lasting Love". Steve mentions that Carl and Harriette have been married for 25 years. However when Carl makes the mistake of taking Harriette for granted by buying her the same gifts he had bought her from previous years, he must make up for it. Lasting Love Harriette accuses Carl for being cheap in buying her the same gifts every year. She berates him for sneaking into her card box and using the same card she had 8 years ago. She also makes her point across that the flowers he bought were three hours from potpourri and he ate half of her chocolates. Despite feeling bad, Carl continues to act like a cheapskate and asks her for his gift. A hurt Harriette gives her Valentine's day gift to him. She revealed that she put a lot more thought of him with Eddie and Laura's baby bracelets in a gold plated keychain. She leaves Carl by heading into her bedroom and he immediately feels guilty for taking her for granted. He dims the light and Harriette downstairs to the living room much calmer. Carl apologizes for his actions, but she refuses to forgive him for hurting her. Carl understands it and starts off his make-up Valentine's Day by giving her fresh baked heart-shaped, chocolate chip cookies dipped in chocolate he baked in the oven since all the candy stores were closed. He even mentions he paid the toll both going to and from Rockford to to a flower shop to get her four dozens worth of fresh flowers in baskets. She feels much more misty eyed and he tells her he's not done yet. He presents her a new Valentine's Day, which he made himself with 3J and Richie loaning him the construction paper. He drew the cupid, made the hearts and he marks the year on the card. Harriette accepts his apology. End credits Urkel recieves his own Valentine's Day gift in the form of Myra dressed up as Cupid. Myra sings a song for him. When they kiss, they use a blue screen to block the audiences viewing them. This immediately fades to allow them to see Urkel and Myra kiss. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Stefan Urquelle * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Supporting Cast * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure * Mari Morrow as Oneisha Cameo * Kyla Pratt as Kelsey Webster Trivia * First appearance of Oneisha since Higher Anxiety. However like in season 4, Oneisha didn't regret what she did to Eddie and actually tried to win him back from Greta **In her last appearance of Who's Afraid of the Big Black Book?, it was ret-conned to make it look like Eddie two-timed her. Quotes : Harriette: [Opens the candy box] Candy missing. : Carl: There was an E.Coli scale in the chocolate and I tasted a few to make sure the box was safe. : Harriette: You're a brave man. : Carl: Hey, I'm here for you, baby. : Harriette: These flowers are... not fresh. : Carl: Yeah, well. I probably had the heater up on high and they wilted. Read the card, read the card. : [Harriette reads the card] : Harriette: [feigns being touched] Oh, Carl this is beautiful. : Carl: Hey, I mean every word, sweetheart. : Harriette: And you meant every word 8 years ago. : Carl: [shocked] Huh? : Harriette: Carl, I save every card you give me. : Carl: I know that! : Harriette: And I always mark the year, you gave it to me. : Carl: I didn't know that. : Harriette: Carl, you snuck into my card box and gave me a card that I already have. Didn't you? : Carl: Might have. But honey, let's put a positive spin on it. Let's call it recycling. : Harriette: No, Carl let's call it what it really is, Cheap and Lazy. : Carl: Oh, now Harriette, that's a bit harsh. : Harriette: Harsh? Carl, you given me a half-eaten box of candy. Some Sorry looking roses that are 3 hours away from potpourri. And to top it all off you gave me an old card that I already have. ---- : Carl: I wanted to buy you another box of candy, but the stores were closed so I baked you these instead. : Harriette a batch of heart shaped chocolate chip cookies shaped in hearts and dipped in chocolate : Harriette: I'm sure they're delicious. : Carl: And the only store that was open was in Rockford so I drove over there and I bought you these. : the first basket fresh flowers : Harriette:touched Oh Carl. : reveals more basket of flowers and admitted he paid the toll booth both ways, impressing Harriette. He surprises her with a homemade Valentines day card. : Carl: I made you this card. Richie and 3J loaned me the construction paper and did the little hearts and the cupid. And I even wrote the date on the back Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight